episodenfandomcom-20200216-history
Lals Christmas
right|300pxDer Film Lal's Chrismas ist das Weihnachtsspecial von Lal und Konrad-Sören - Genie und Wahnsinn unter einem Dach. Da in der Serie die unterschielichen Kulturen und Glaubensrichtungen die eigentlich wichtigste Rolle spielen, kommt der Film auch nich drumherum. In diesem Weihnachtsfilm stehen vor allem die Unterschiede zwischen Lal und Konrad im Vordergrund. Des weiteren stehen die unterschiedlichen Kulturen im Vordergrund:Hinduismus, Christentum und besondere Arten des Christentums: Heidentum, und die Zeugen Jehovas sowie Scientology, wie jeder einzelne die Vorweihnachts und die Weihnachtszeit erlebt und beschreibt. Handlung Ähnlich wie in dem Film Tatsächlich... Liebe stehen in diesem Film auch mehrere "Paare" im Vordergrund. Schon in Szene 1 ist aber zu erkennen, wer die Hauptpersonen sind. Anfangs dreht sich der Film um Lal, Konrad und Chuck. In den späteren Szenen sind die weiblichen Hauptpersonen ein wichtiger Teil in der fortführenden Handlung. Die ersten Szenen dienen als Einleitung und bessere Charakterisierung der Figuren. Die männlichen Hauptpersonen kaufen ein und treffen erstmals auf drei der weiblichen Hauptpersonen. Die Szenen fünf - sieben, sind die weiblichen Hauptrollenszenen. Die Szenen acht - zehn sind die Konfliktszenen. Szene elf, bis fünfzehn der Höhepunkt. Die letzten fünf Szenen dienen als Abfall des Höhepunkts undAusklang des Films. Stab Lal Ladji Lender: Oscar Preisträger als bester Hauptdarsteller Adrian Hawle Konrad-Sören von Babelsberg: Felix Steinbrecher Chuck Sparerip: Vladislav Neuhold Lalena Lender: Karin Hawle TBA Casting Adrian Hawle '''sucht noch ein paar Schauspielerinnen, sollten sich welche bereiterklären, bittet er um Anfrage bei: adrian-hawle@t-online.de Adrian Hawle '''siehe: Lal und Konrad Felix Steinbrecher siehe: Lal und Konrad Szenen Lieder in Lals Christmas Lals Christmas, Brenda Lee: Rockin' around the christmas tree Bing Crosby & The Andrews Sisters: The twelve days of christmas The supremes: Joy to the world David Essex: A winter's tale Old St. Nicklas: Jingle Bell Laugh Band Aid: Do they know it's Christmas Sting: Cold Song Weezer: The first noel Lady GaGa: Christmas tree Ella Fitzgerald: Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer^ Jimmy Smith: Jingle Bells Till Bronner/Wham!/Gregorian: Last Christmas Ledisi: This Christmas (could be the one) Mike Oldfield: In dulci jubilio Songtext: Lal's Christmas Last Christmas, I went out the door And what I saw there was Charles This year I go out the door I bear the sight of someone Last month I moved to you and what I saw here were You (A Hindu) These Days the important thing is CHRISTIANIZATION (Leck Mich doch!) I’ve told you, Lal, more than twice You, keep your distance but you wanted to move in! You’ve been spoilt for choice do you understand me? Well, let me think about that! You’ve chosen he! MERRY CHRISTMAS I came up and present me, whith my friendly statement: “O, mein Gott, ein Hindu!” Now I know, how unfriendly I’ve been but if I excuse you now I know, you shit me again! This Christmas we have fun and the very next day the show must go on This times to save us from fights, we’ll (You and I) be peaceful (peaceful) This Christmas we will amuse ourselves and the very next day the show must go on This times to save us from fights, we’ll be , You and I, peaceful (peaceful) I recall the last times, I’ve had conflicts with you My god, I thought you were someone who’s friendly to ME? I thought I was a Hindi, And that doesn’t conclude I’ve thought we were two guys with a social intercourse; instead we’ve had a bad company! K-S zeigt mit Finger auf Lal, während er mit dem Kopf nickt. Now I have a good idea, You’ll never shit/diss me again This Christmas we have fun and the very next day the show must go on This times to save us from fights, we’ll (You and I) be peaceful (peaceful) Lals Christmas, everything’s ok, And the very next day my mother’s away Then, what saves me from anger It’ll be very silent (silent) You and your mother, With anger and stress, Me/I undercover, talking with her! Next days, she’ll be someone, she’ll be someone calmer (calmer?)